Perfection
by Sakura-Japan
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday, Harry goes through some.. alarming changes. How will he, and all of his friends, react? And what's up with Malfoy? Genderbender fic. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1: Odd Occurrences

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N: ****While this may be a rather overused plot, I've recently been reading a **_**lot **_**of stories where Harry changes gender, so I wanted to try my hand at writing one myself. This is my first story, I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, they should be longer from here on out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter** **1:** Odd Occurences

Harry _hated_ summers. They were just so boring, after all, he was the sole wizard in the house where magic was despised. He was all alone. Even Ron and Hermione haven't tried to owl him all summer, and now it was his birthday, two whole months into the summer. Once again, just like every year, he counted down the second until midnight.

_'Five. Four. Three. Two. One.'_

"Happy 16th Birthd- AAGH!" Harry screamed in agony as he felt as if he were being torn apart from the inside. Harry yelled out again, shrieking himself hoarse for hours. The next morning, his aunt came to his door, banging.

"Up, boy. Today your uncle has a big business conference and he needs to have his healthy breakfast. You will then do your chores, there is a list out on the back door to the garden." Harry, too tired to argue, merely croaked out,

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He was surprised that his voice came out higher than usual, but brushed it off as tiredness from the night of pain he went through. Not quite the fifteenth birthday he was hoping for. Getting up off the floor, (he had rolled off his bed in his thrashing in agony) he stretched, then noticed something odd. Looking down at himself, he gave a startled gasp. He had _boobs._ And moderately sized ones too. Feeling his hair fall in his face, he nearly screamed. Instead of it's usual gravity defying short style, it was long, glossy, and perfectly straight. Freezing for a split second, his mind started to work again, and, rushing to the bathroom, he could barely hold back a scream. He was a bloody _girl_! Well, looking on the bright side, at least he was pretty. With raven hair, almond shaped emerald eyes, framed with thick, dark, eyelashes. His (or was he a her now?) complexion was flawless, and he had pink, pouty lips. With his (or rather, Dudley's) clothes, she looked swamped in a giant, ratty blanket, but if he pulled them tight, he saw an hourglass figure, with a flat, fit stomach, medium sized hips, and smooth, slim shoulders. To be honest, he looked _good_. Walking away from the bathroom, he noticed the new sway to his hips. This was going to take some time getting used to, he knew it.

Getting ready was _not_ something he wanted to do, it would feel rather perverted, but he supposed that it was inevitable, so, sneaking quickly to his (or rather _her_) bedroom, she changed, trying to look at herself the least possible amount, blushing whenever it was unavoidable to do so. Breathing out slowly, she braced herself for the horror of the morning to come, and made her way out of her bedroom in the least baggy shirt she owned, and tied up the end of it in a spare rubber band, tucking it in to accentuate her frame. After all, if he (he really should get used to thinking "she") had to look like this, might as well make the best of it. Walking to the kitchen, she set to work cooking as if there were nothing wrong, she was still the same, gender-wise, that is.

When her uncle came into the dining room, she was already finishing a large breakfast of bacon-cooked scrambled eggs, more bacon, and his favorite, largest, heaviest mug filled with coffee with lots of cream and one packet of the most unhealthy fake sugar she had ever seen. To be honest, she wasn't really hungry, so when he shooed her away without a second thought, she didn't really care that she wasn't able to eat anything. Suddenly, just after he dismissed her with clear disdain, he froze, hand stilling in the air as he comprehended her, for lack of a better word, _changed_ appearance. Turning slowly, he spluttered,

"_Boy, what did I tell you about your god-forsaken 'gift' as you call it?"_ Responding with a calm voice, Harry merely stated,

"I had nothing to do with this." Scoffing, her uncle began muttering something about "witchcraft" and "clearly too dangerous to leave like this". Finally speaking up, he began to yell.

"GET OUT! OUT OF THIS HOUSE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE WITH MY _NORMAL,_ MIND YOU, WE AREN'T YOUR BLOODY PARENTS, WE WON'T PUT UP WITH YOUR MISBEHAVIOR, GET _OUT_ I TELL YOU, BEFORE I WHIP YOUR SORRY ARSE! SO" Harry just waited patiently until he was done to respond in a forced calm voice, her voice dripping with sarcasm and hidden fury.

"Why would I stay with you anyways, I'm too _pretty_ for your ugly pig face to even _glance_ at me without dying with jealousy." Stalking upstairs, she angrily grabbed her trunk, prepped long ago while she had nothing to do, after finishing all her summer assignments from Hogwarts. Returning downstairs, she walked up to her uncle, and gave him a solid punch in the eye. Grabbing his shirt collar and heaving him up off the ground (which was a feat in itself as he weighed about the same as a hippopotamus), whispering in his ear, her voice was deadly.

"_You deserve more, but that's a parting gift."_ Letting her uncle go, she grabbed onto the handle of her trunk and walked out the front door, slamming it closed with a resolute bang.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it's so short, next chapter will definitely be much longer! Thanks for reading, feel free to review and tell me what you think!~ 3**

**-Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter… If I did, Harry would probably be a girl :/

**A/N: Thanks for all of your support, again, sorry the chapter is so short, I haven't been able to type much, but I wanted to give you something :) again, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Freedom

Harry stood, fuming on the doorstep for a few moments before storming away from #4. She called for the Knight Bus, this time carefully, standing on the sidewalk, so as to not be run over by the speeding automobile. Stan opened the door, and he began his normal speech, hand outstretched.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! Thank you for summoning us, may I help you…?" Stan gave a little start at the beauty he saw standing in front of him, blushing. Shaking himself off, he gave her an uncertain grin, and helped her with stepping into the bus. He almost didn't register the coins dropping into his still hand, and he faintly noticed that she had paid for a hot chocolate. Stammering out a "I'll have your cocoa ready in a moment", he saw her give him a brilliant smile that sent his knees trembling. If she noticed his odd behavior, she didn't comment. Instead, she said,

"To the Leaky Cauldron, please." Sitting down in a seat after paying her fare, she sipped her hot chocolate and waited for a few bustling minutes before, after what seemed like no time at all, stopping at the Cauldron. After thanking the Ernie, who gave her a large grin, she walked into the bar. Before, there would have been a lot of staring and crowds trying to get close to him before he could exit, now, there was just a lot of stares, men raking their eyes up and down her form, and women staring after her jealously. Suppressing a shudder, she walked self-consciously up to Tom, the barkeep, who was staring at her, his ever present rag and dirty cup forgotten, and had a perplexed and angry look on his face. Shyly, she glanced up from underneath her lashes, and softly, said,

"May I get a room, please?" Tom shook himself from his reverie, and looked, _really looked_ at the beauty. She was dressed in clothes that barely stayed on her lithe form, they were so big and baggy. He quickly reached into the countertop, and laid a small key on it. Harry went to pay, but Tom quickly saw what she was doing, and stopped her.

"There's no need for that, sweetie. You can go ahead, stay as long as you like. Your room is number 17." Harry gave him a startled look, before giving Tom a cute grin that made all the men in the room sigh. Oblivious, Harry picked up his trunk and the key, and waved at Tom before walking out the back door. Now, she was grateful for the sidebangs she had apparently grown over that night over her right eye, because they covered her scar rather well. Who knew what would have happened if they knew who she was! That would have risen one too many questions.

Tom stood at the counter, still as a statue. How could a young lady be dressed like that? He had taken one glance at her and decided. He would not let this girl have to pay for anything in the Cauldron, she needed all the luck she could get right now.

Entering the Alley, she took out her school list for the next year, noting briefly that there were less books to purchase. Understanding that she would be having different classes from now on than Ron, or her other friends for that matter, considering her OWL scores were considerably higher than one would expect. She was actually a lot smarter than she let on. She hid it from her friends, if only to keep up appearances, that she was taking all of the NEWT standard core classes, and had studied and tested into Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Only faintly surprised that she was named Quidditch Captain, she had put her badge into a compartment in her trunk.

Beginning her shopping, she stopped off at Madam Malkins to buy new robes for her new frame. Which, she made a mental note to remember, she would need to find new… undergarments… as well. Whilst being measured for her new robes, another very familiar student walked in. '_Well, it looks as if history is bound to repeat itself,_ ' she thought.

Draco Malfoy had strutted into the store, just as she had walked in while he was being measured their first year. Sauntering up to the stool next to her, he, none too discreetly, raked his eyes along her figure, finally reaching her eyes after several seconds of her fuming silently in seething rage. Eyes widening, he instantly recognized the flaming green eyes that were usually accompanied by hateful words by his school nemesis.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When I met her eyes, I was shocked. Those bright emerald orbs belonged to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Spite-Him. '_But,'_ his rational mind told him, '_he's a_ boy_,-_a rather handsome one, all the same,-_ so this beauty just_ can't _be him!'_ Steeling himself, he asked,

"Why, Miss, are you possibly related to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter?" The raven-haired beauty replied with a bored tone, shocking him.

"Why, _Malfoy_, I expected more from you, can't even recognize your classmate! We've shared classes together for years now. I suppose you're too much of a git to pull your head out of your arse." Draco blinked. Well, there was no doubt about it, now. This shapely beauty was Potter, and he was just about to saunter up and ask her out. He had the worst luck, didn't he. He finally meets a girl who was so enchanting he could hardly stand it, and she turns out to be Harry-_bloody_-Potter! He was hoping that he could get over his ridiculous crush, he _was_ straight, he just... was Harry-sexual. As he fumed, he barely even registered that somehow his arch nemesis was suddenly a girl, much less that this was nearly the same exact situation they had found themselves in the summer before first year, nearly 6 years ago. The silence dragged out, and what seemed like years later (but was only about 20 minutes), Harry spoke, but only to gather her robes and thank the seamstress. As she paid and was leaving the store, Draco finally shook out of his daze, and was just about to call out to her as she left the building. Turning, Harry faced him, and in a reckless move, winked and blew him a kiss. Draco's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his platinum blonde hair, as Harry flipped her hair, swaying her hips unintentionally as she left the shop with her purchases. That did it. No matter how much he had admired Potter as a boy, this new Potter was going to be _his._

* * *

**A/N: Again, thank you for your support, feel free to review and tell me what you think! I don't think chapters will be this frequent, I'm really just trying to establish the storyline right now, so I wouldn't expect another chapter until… Sunday, maybe? I'm still not sure… anywho, thanks for reading!**

**-Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3: Self-Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter

**A/N: Alright, I know I said I wouldn't upload for a while at least, but I feel so bad that my chapters are so short right now, so here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Self-Discovery

**Harry's POV**

After her.. embarrassing encounter with Malfoy,-she had no idea _why_ she winked at him, that was one of the most idiotic things to do! Now he might think that she liked him, or something disturbing like that-Harry was rather glad to escape the store. This meant going to Gringotts, as she rushed out into the store she had forgotten that she needed to make a withdrawal, more than she usually needed., as she would need, not just school supplies, but.. other things as well. So, she walked to the bank, and approached a surly looking teller. As she began to speak, she realized that because Mrs. Weasley usually made withdrawals, she didn't have a vault key.

"Hello. I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault, but I don't seem to have a key. Usually one of my friends' parents make my withdrawals, but I'm here independently today." The goblin sneered, then stood up from his scale, gesturing for her to follow. Harry obediently did so, walking into a private room with a piece of a metal smelter, a small page of parchment, and a knife. The goblin sat down at a table, and Harry mimicked him, watching his movements. The goblin picked up the knife, and Harry tensed. The goblin rolled his eyes at her instinctual reaction, laying the knife down in front of her, handle side facing her. Gruffly, he finally spoke.

"This is a test that confirms your identity, for anti-theft reasons. You are to prick your finger on the knife and let several drops of blood drip onto this parchment." Harry did as he was told, holding back a wince at the sharp pain of the knife. Drops of blood fell from his finger, onto the parchment, which stretched and grew. The blood spread out into lines, forming into letters and words, making a complex and exact biography, describing exactly who he was from when he was born to the exact shade of his hair, which apparently was a shade darker than raven black. Interesting to know. As he scanned the paper, he noticed something rather odd. Apparently he officially had a gender crisis. Under general information, the section for gender listed:

Gender: Unknown. Veela Inheritance Fulfilled

Harry had never questioned his gender before. Sure, there was a time when he had questioned his sexuality, but that was common. He supposed there was that tipping point when Cho kissed him… and his failed date… as well as his tendency to check guys out, well, he was then 100% sure that he was gay. With that question out of the way, he had always known who he was. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was nearly two, and was a 16-year-old wizard living in The-Society-That-Loves-Hyphens. Faintly, he continued reading, but was surprised when the goblin ripped the parchment out from under her weak gaze. Shocked, she stared at the goblin, who took no notice of her as he muttered to himself,, scanning the biography. The goblin brought the parchment over to the smelter, feeding it into the machine. Immediately, molten gold poured out of the smeltery, gathering itself together into a tiny little key, cooling instantaneously. The goblin picked it up, and set it on the table in front of her. Not expecting anything else, she got up to leave, but was stopped when the goblin returned to the smeltery to gather up 7 more keys. Harry was shocked to see the 8 tiny keys lying in front of him. He thought he only had one vault! He gave a questioning glance at the goblin, who gave a long-suffering sigh. Signalling a different goblin into the room, they conversed briefly in a harsh language, then Harry was rushed out of the room. Blinking in surprise, Harry looked down at the gobin whom he was left with, and said,

"Oh!" Harry was startled when he recognized the new goblin. 'Hello, Griphook! That is you, right?" The goblin gave a start.

"Yes, it is me." Harry gave a faint smile. At least there was someone whom she knew here! Griphook led her through a long maze of hallways, then gesturing for her to enter a separate office, behind a closed door. The door exuded authority and foreboding, but, taking a steadying breath, in, then out, she steeled her resolve, and stepped inside.

Outside, Griphook took a deep breath as well. Broadclaw had spoken correctly. This witch was certainly different. Considering she owned 5 old familial vaults that dated back to when Gringotts first opened, as well as 2 powerful, wealthy family lines. She had no idea how powerful she was! This didn't even take into account that she _remembered_ him, not only from a visit from a few days ago, but _5 entire years._ There was only one other wizard who had done that in the history of the goblin race and their partnership with the humans. Gathering his composure back to him, he walked as far away as he could from Director Ragnok's office. He never asked to be the guide to that office, and he wished the witch luck in terms of surviving her encounter alone with the director. In the meantime, it was time for his lunch break. Now he could tell his coworkers about the odd witch who see,med to be carrying on the legacy of her forefathers.

Meanwhile, in the office, Harry felt a slight shiver down her spine at the atmosphere. A commanding aura surrounded a goblin sitting at a desk, and Harry fought the urge to flee far, far away from the office and the goblin in it. Against all of her instinct telling her not to, she sat down in front of the desk. The two sat in a tense silence, one staring contemplatively, the other staring down at his knees.

"Ms. Potter, it has come to my attention that you have not received information about your ownership of your other vaults." Harry gave a start when the goblin addressed her. She nodded, then cleared her throat nervously to speak.

"I was rather surprised when one of your employees gave me my other keys, I was stunned from a recent revelation, also as I had no future knowledge of the fact that I had more than my vault." Harry explained timidly. The goblin, named Director Ragnok by his desk plate, scowled.

"So, to clarify, you have never heard of these other seven vaults, only your trust vault?" Harry furrowed her brow. Trust vault? Wasn't that the Potter Vault? And why did she have seven vaults? Voicing her concerns to Director Ragnok, he gave an audible snarl. Fiercely, he growled,

"Has your magical guardian not explained to you your heritage? That was the only condition we set for your magical guardian when he demanded the role!" Harry was sure that after this meeting, she would have a permanently confused facial expression. Magical guardian? No one told her that she had another guardian, magical or otherwise. Also, she still hasn't had her questions answered. Slightly irritated, she huffed out a breath.

"So I've had another guardian all this time? Who is it? Why have they not housed me? What do you mean my heritage? Also, you still haven't answered my original question, what do you mean by I only have knowledge of my trust vault?" She exploded finally. Director Ragnok gave a toothy grin. Harry suppressed shiver, and decided that goblins were much more frightening the more teeth they showed, and therefore she should never try to make them smile... or be mad at her in any way. Ragnok spoke once again, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"I will look into this matter, your guardian will be very, very sorry he did not fulfill his duties. As for your other questions, you have had a magical guardian since birth, but when your parents died shortly before your 2nd birthday, one Albus Dumbledore forced us to transfer your guardianship from a Sirius Orion Black to him. He specified as soon as the transfer was made to seal your parents' will and send you to live with Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley. Your heritage has your family directly descended from the 4 founders of Hogwarts and the Peverell line. These 5 vaults have been in Dumbledore's control, as well as the Potter Vault, as he was your magical guardian. You should have known this ever since you turned 11, as by then we started sending you monthly statements for all of your vaults. There has been activity in all 7 vaults, so we assumed you had received them." Harry interrupted him.

"Monthly statements? I haven't gotten anything! Also, considering that I just learned all of this information, it makes absolutely no sense for there to be any activity in any vaults except for my trust vault!" Harry fumed. Ragnok's expression turned fierce.

"You mean to tell me that not only have you not received the statements, but there has been theft? I promise you, Mr. Potter, this will be corrected. Interest has also been gathering on the withdrawn money, so I would expect a sudden increase in balance. While you are here, I will show you the current assets you possess, as you have not received statements." Harry took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that Professor Dumbledore, out of all the people in the world, had stolen her money, sealed her parent's will, and stolen not just her childhood, but a childhood she would have rightfully spent with Sirius! There were so many questions she needed answered, she didn't even know where to start.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! There won't be any more updates until at the earliest, probably next weekend, but feel free to tell me what you think! Thank you all so much! **

**~Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations & Confirmations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: I'm really sorry this is so short, I had absolutely no time to write this week, with school registration coming up and tons of choir performances, I've been so stressed. But, I will not give up! No matter how many more things I add to my already hectic schedule, I will not let this story gather dust! But, enough about my woes, on to the story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4:** Explanations and Confirmations

**Harry POV**

Harry shot up from her seat, pacing the length of the office.

"Alright, so Dumbledore sealed my parents' will, has withheld key information about my past, as well as stealing from me? Not to mention that he stole not just my money, but a happy childhood with my godfather?" Ragnok watched her pace his office, listening to her rant. His good mood faded, instead replaced with confusion, anger, and resentment towards the crooked old wizard who had done so much damage to another life.

"If I may be so blunt, we have not completed our conversation, so if you would be so kind to sit, we may continue." Chastised, Harry plopped back down into her seat, instinctually leaning back into the "guy pose", relaxing and spreading her legs. Ragnok raised an eyebrow, to which she gave a questioning glance. Shaking his head, he continued on.

"While you were wearing a hole into my office floor, I have requested your personal ledger from our files, I suggest we wait for the ledger for easier understanding of your situation." Harry and Ragnok sat in a tense silence, each waiting for the other to break it. Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door, and Harry jumped. Ragnok was impassive as he called the goblin in, who scurried into the office, set a large, leather-bound book onto his desk, then hurried out. Turning to her, Ragnok spoke again.

"This is your ledger. Every wizard and witch has one, and they hold all of your financial, political, and general information, such as vaults you hold ownership to, the balance of said vaults, who can access them, and your family history." Harry nodded in understanding, sitting up in her chair. Ragnok opened the tome, and Harry's eyes widened as she scanned the information inside. Slowing down, she started reading, absorbing all of the information she could.

Hours later, Harry sat back in shock. After reading through a good portion of the humongous ledger, she had learned more about her family history, heritage, and inheritances in the last day than she had all of her life! She already knew that she was the last heir of the Potter family, but as it turned out, she was The Founders' Heir, descended from not just one, but all of the founders. She was also the last living descendant of the Ancient and Most Noble Peverell Family, which was an ancient family whose bloodline had been lost for centuries. Reading over the families' balances, she was shocked to the core. As each family was rich beyond belief, she had no doubt that she was now the wealthiest witch in the entire United Kingdom, if not the world, and that only included her liquid finances, not to mention the amount in investments and companies, and the number of manors she had at her disposal. Shaking, she set the ledger down gently on the desk, before she realized that, while she had been reading, it was hours later, and the entire day had gone by. Blushing, she looked up at Ragnok through her lashes, to find him chuckling at her now bashful expression. The two sat, Harry's embarrassment fading with each passing second. As they sat in silence, Ragnok gave an almost resigned sigh, and nodded. Any bystander would have been confused, but the pair understood. Suddenly, the office exploded. The entire bank shook on its foundations as Harry vented all of her fury, eyes glowing emerald green, the power in the air so thick you felt as if you were breathing it in. Ragnok's desk exploded into small splinters as a tornado of wind swept through the office. As suddenly as the explosion occurred, it stopped.. The office was in shambles, and Ragnok found himself glad that he tended to decorate sparsely. The wreckage of his desk was strewn about the room, as well as his bookcases lining the walls, the books shredded. They only things left untouched, whether consciously or otherwise, were himself, the ledger-thank goodness, that ledger was priceless-and Harry himself. Stealing a glance at the now-calming witch in front of him, he watched a plethora of emotions speed across her face. Harry closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, she paled, and shot up out of her seat, running out of the office. Ragnok was left staring at the suddenly vacated seat, confused. What would have caused her to run from the office? He sat back in his seat, steepling his fingers. This was an interesting witch, he would need to keep his eyes on her.

**A/N: Thank you, everyone, for you support! I really do appreciate it so much 3 I'll try to update next weekend, but I have a choir camp for a competition that I have to attend... Long story...Plus everything else, but I'll do my best! Don't forget to tell me what you thought, no matter if you didn't like it, just tell me, I'm fine with any feedback! **

**~Sakura**


	5. Chapter 5: Repercussions

**Chapter 5**: Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter!**

**AN: So… hi? I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever, but here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Harry ran through the hallways, taking countless turns and becoming hopelessly lost. After a long while, Harry slowed to a stop, barely noticing the ache near her chest from her rigorous activity without proper equipment and the tears streaming down her face. Coming to a standstill, Harry slid down the nearest wall, knees drawn up with her arms linked tightly around them, head on her knees. Her dark, lustrous hair fell around her like a curtain, blocking her face from view. Mind whirling, Harry curled up into herself. How could she do that? She certainly didn't mean to destroy Ragnok's office, but that didn't mean that it didn't happen. Guiltily, she shivered when thinking of how furious he would be, she knew she certainly wouldn't appreciate it if she were in his shoes. She was too volatile, as soon as her emotions got the best of her, she wrecked everyone's lives. Which, she had already done so, she supposed. Sirius could have still been alive, she thought, and it's all my fault. If she hadn't gone chasing after him like a fool, believing everything she saw, he wouldn't have died. He could have had a happy childhood, or at least what was left of it after Dumbledore's manipulations. That brought her out of her sorrow and into full-blown rage. If she had known that she wouldn't have had to be raised by the Dursleys earlier, she wasn't sure if she would have trusted the old man.

Harry sat against that wall for who knew how long, until a long while later, she slowly stood up, wincing, but determined. Her emotions had calmed during the drawn out time sitting on the floor of a seemingly never ending hallway. Wait... Never ending? Noticing her surroundings for the first time, Harry realized that he had no idea where she was. Gringotts was a maze of hallways, twisting and intersecting for miles underground. There was no possible way to navigate these tunnels unless you were a goblin, as they seemed to know the place like the back of their clawed hands. Peeking around a corner, she saw an identical hallway, almost a mirror of the one she found herself stranded in. Walking down the hallway, she jumped as she heard clanking noises, a bang, and a curse. Curious, she hurried down the passageway, the noises gaining in volume with every step. Finally, when the noise was nearly deafening, she came to an alcove, this time, flooded with light from fire and sparks. Hesitantly, she stepped into the little cave-like enclosure, ghosting in silently. In the cave were several goblins carrying pickaxes, shovels, and large wagons, along with a familiar head of flaming red hair. Tied in a ponytail, it waved as if alive, as the lanky wizard with a dragon tooth earring directed and helped lift some higher up rocks. Dimly, Harry noticed a large wall of giant rocks and boulders, blocking off what must have been _another_ hallway. Clearing her throat, Bill Weasley jumped as if stung, spinning around with his wand ready for spell-casting. Raising her hands in the air in the muggle gesture of surrender, Harry squeaked in surprise. Bill stopped for a moment. What was this girl doing down here? Looking at her, he quickly realized that she was still "surrendering", staring at him with wide emerald eyes. He could have sworn he could have seen those eyes somewhere, but he couldn't put his finger on it... Brushing the thought aside for the time being, he lowered his wand, and the girl relaxed. Voicing his question, he was surprised to see her cheeks flame up, and her face redden.

"I may or may not have... Gotten lost?" She said, embarrassed. Bill gave her a confused look. Gotten lost? Surely she couldn't have wandered away from the lobby this far! She must have noted his confusion, and explained further.

"I was in Director Ragnok's office for a meeting when I learned some very startling information." Bill gave another incredulous stare at the raven haired girl but she seemed not to be finished.

"...and now, I'm here, lost, and don't know how to reach the office again." Bill missed part of her speech was contemplating but try not to show his inattention.

"I could take you back to the directors office, when really done here anyways. By the way are you alright? The power we have that caved in a bunch of tunnels was nearly record breaking." He was rather skeptical, and glance at this girl, who nodded in agreement. As they walked, he stared at the beauty, who seemed only slightly younger than his youngest brother, was no way she was telling the truth! The King of the Goblins didn't meet with anyone. He internally frowned glancing over again she was bashful, face decorated with a light blush, and she was looking down at her hands. Bill averted his gaze as she looked up.

"So," he said. "What's your name?" Just then, they reach the directors office, and he opened the door, gesturing for her to enter.

"Bye! It was nice of you to take me back!" she squeaked, in a rush. Slammed the door behind her, missing the rapid paling of her face. Bill blinked in confusion. What did he do?

Breathing hard, Harry let out a sigh, leaning against the door as she slid down it. She had not anticipated exactly how difficult it would be to see others who she recognized and to know that they did not know her. She nearly given herself away! She didn't want anybody to know that she had somehow mysteriously turned into a girl, as she herself didn't know either. Gather yourself together she belatedly noticed Director Ragnok watching her, an amused expression on his face.

"I trust that you made it back alright? I realize that the tunnels are really quite confusing to those not bred to traverse them." Harry gave a nasty glare to the goblin, and got up from her defensive position to reclaim her seat at his desk. The two sat in silence, watching the other, judging. Then, Ragnok broke the silence.

"I hope you don't react this way to the rest of the information that I impart upon you today. I don't believe that the bank would be able to sustain any more damage." Harry gave a resigned sigh, and settled back in for another session with the goblin, who seemed to find her reactions entertaining.

* * *

**Hi there! So, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but this is all I've been able to do, as I have had the worst case of writer's block I have ever seen! Again, very sorry I haven't updated, and I'll try to stay on schedule for next week, but I would not be very shocked if I broke my promise once again. Thank you all for being so supportive, you really keep me going! Feel free to leave what you think in a comment, I don't mind if you just want to take out some anger at me, I feel as if I deserve it... So, that's it! See you all next week!**

**~Sakura**


End file.
